Skysketch
by RainyRain123
Summary: Dunia yang memburam, hujan yang bergema: mereka dan dua cangkir kopi dalam hingar-bingar kesunyian, merancang sketsa indahnya kaki langit. [LeviHan, au] [for Levi Song Fest: day 7]


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Designer Skyline belongs to Owl City. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: levihan, au, angst/romance/friendship. Dibuat untuk meramaikan_ _Levi Song Fest 2016: day 7 (pop) dan didedikasikan untuk _**LastMelodya** _(makasih udah ngeship bareng, hid :") ) serta penggemar levihan lainnya. Terima kasih untuk panitia dan pembaca, selamat menikmati!_

 _._

* * *

Dari dulu Levi selalu benci kalimat 'Aku bahagia jika orang yang kucintai bahagia'.

Apa logikanya?

Itu hanya sedekar kalimat orang yang mudah putus asa. Atau tidak mau mengambil tindakan. Atau kombinasinya. Karena pada akhirnya 'bahagia' seseorang ditentukan oleh kebahagiaan orang lain.

Levi pikir dia tidak senaif itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **Skysketch**

 _ **a LeviHan fanfiction**_

[Levi akan mencintai dengan benar]

 **.**

* * *

Hal pertama yang memberinya salam selamat datang adalah ruang tamu berdebu dengan pencahayaan minim.

Levi menekan sakelar. Dua bulan setengah dia telantarkan apartemen ini, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda barang berpindah satu mili pun. Apa Hanji tidak pernah datang? Atau kunci cadangannya hilang lagi? Akan dia tanyakan saat wanita itu datang nanti, setelah empat bulan berlalu tanpa mereka bertatap muka.

Empat bulan. Itu waktu yang lama.

Levi masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu menguncir rambutnya yang lembap setelah berlari setengah mati di dalam hujan menuju ke rumahnya, dulu, waktu masih SMA. Empat bulan dia meneror Levi dengan, "Gila! Gambaranmu keren sekali!" dan "Kau bisa jadi arsitek berbakat!" dan "Buatkan aku rancangan rumah, dong!"; Levi akhirnya mau menerima tamu pertamanya di rumah.

Mereka bertemu di ruang kesenian. Seseorang sedang tidur mendengkur di sudut ruangan, dan Levi mengabaikannya—menggambar sambil mengulur waktu pulang. Sebuah pematang di tepi sungai. Jembatan yang menghalani senja. Seorang wanita sedang berdiri di sana. Terlalu banyak kemiripan yang diberi Levi pada sketsa itu dengan gambaran ibunya. Detail di sana-sini seperti kerutan di sudut bibir dia torehkan, sambil berharap saat ini ayahnya yang pemabuk sudah pergi keluar. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama karena ketika sadar, suara dengkur yang sebelumnya membahana tidak terdengar lagi.

"Gila! Gambaranmu keren sekali."

Klise. Ruang sekolah berbau kapur, derit-derit meja dan langkah kaki, debu yang berterbangan di antara terobosan sinar matahari. Levi tidak pernah bersosialisasi kecuali dengan buku atau dehaman kaku. Komik yang tidak sengaja dibacanya banyak memuat adegan ini, di mana tokoh utama bertemu tokoh utama lainnya, dilengkapi debaran dan senyum sipu. Dan, tidak. Levi tidak merasakan hal itu. Yang ada, dia malah mau meninju gadis yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya ini.

Namanya Hanji zoe. Dan Levi yakin gadis itu bisa jadi peneror ulung suatu hari nanti. Kengototan dan kemampuannya untuk mengekor kemana pun Levi pergi adalah hal menyebalkan. Ketika akhirnya Hanji menjadi satu-satunya entitas yang mampu menerobos dinding yang Levi bangun bertahun-tahun, mereka telah menjadi sahabat karib. Saling mengejek, saling bercanda. Dua tahun terakhir di masa SMA-nya berlalu seperti kebanyakan orang yang hanya bisa dia lihat dulu.

Meskipun tidak lama.

Kelulusan adalah jurang pemisah pertama. Hanji sudah tentu akan melanjutkan ke biologi, sedangkan Levi mendapatkan beasiswa untuk jurusan arsitektur. Dan dari sanalah mereka mulai menyadari akan kehilangan waktu makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Aku yakin kau bisa jadi arsitek berbakat!" kata Hanji di malam kelulusan mereka, di bawah lautan bintang-bintang.

Walau benci mengakui, kalimat itu adalah motivasi Levi. Membuatnya berpikir ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang bisa dia lakukan. "Kau sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Cobalah untuk tidak membakar lab nanti."

Hanji tertawa. Getarannya, nadanya, frekuensinya, sudah membaur di dalam diri Levi. Dia tidak kaget saat gadis itu tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya. "Hanya jika kau janji untuk membuatkanku rancangan rumah."

Jadi, begitulah. Levi mengukir ingatan itu supaya abadi. Supaya proyek pertama yang akan dia tangani setelah lulus kuliah adalah rumah impian Hanji. Dia belajar merancang, mengukur. Melihat segala sesuatu dengan perhitungan dan kemungkinan tak terbatas. Hanji sangat antusias. Kehidupan kuliahnya sangat menyenangkan, katanya. Banyak senior baik dan teman seangkatan yang asyik. Dan untuk alasan tidak logis, Levi kesal karena dia tetap jadi penyendiri.

Maka, Hanji sering datang ke apartemennya di kota setiap malam Sabtu. Membantunya ini-itu, dan kalau sempat, menyeduhkan kopi untuk mereka berdua. Dalam suam-suam uap, Levi meneguk sekali lalu kembali fokus ke meja kerja. Hanji biasanya akan pulang jam sepuluh, tapi kadang dia hanya akan tertidur pulas di sofa setelah mengerjakan herbarium, insektarium—tugasnya sendiri.

Levi kira akan selamanya seperti ini: Hanji yang menariknya ke beranda untuk menonton kembang api. Hanji yang membuat langit-langit dapurnya kotor karena _pancake_ gagal. Masih banyak hal yang ingin Levi lalui. Karenanya, dia bertekad menyelesaikan mimpi Hanji—mimpi _nya_.

Levi mulai menggarap desain rumah Hanji. Membuat maket rumah Hanji di sela tugas kuliah, belajar lebih keras agar lulus lebih cepat. Meski harus menghindari Hanji beberapa bulan, Levi kira hasilnya sepadan. Kerja paruh waktu, proyek-proyek yang masih memburu. Interval pertemuan mereka semakin jauh, melonggar, sedikit. Hanji dengan dunianya, Levi dengan mimpinya. Tapi dia bertahan karena ada yang harus dilakukan.

Mereka di kala itu masih buta akan rencana dunia.

Hanji datang ketika Levi merebus air. Levi tahu, sebab setelah bunyi kunci, langkah kaki khasnya menggema hingga ke dapur. Dan benar saja, wajah Hanji muncul dari ruang tamu.

Kacamata tebalnya masih setia membingkai sebagian wajah. Hanji memakai setelan musim dingin yang biasa, berwarna abu-abu, dan senada dengan ekspresinya.

Levi rindu wajah itu.

"Kau pulang."

Ada yang berubah, tentu. Levi tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kini senyum Hanji jadi kaku. Sejak kapan? Empat bulan lalu, waktu Levi diwisuda sebagai lulusan tercepat dan terbaik, Hanji sudah tersenyum seolah dipaksa. Kenapa?

"Ya. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Hanji tertawa seperti sudah diprogram. "Baik. Aku baru dapat posisi di lab riset kota. Kau sendiri?"

Ah, ada apa ini? Kenapa Hanji hanya berdiri? Bukankah dia terbiasa mengganggu Levi tanpa malu? "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan proyek pertama."

Hanji tidak tampak terkejut. Dia hanya menggigit bibir dan menghela napas. "Boleh duduk?"

"Kapan kau pernah minta izin."

"Ah, haha. Itu dulu." Hanji memilih kursi yang paling jauh, dan duduk tanpa repot melepaskan mantelnya. Dia tidak mau melihat mata Levi. "Ada yang mau kubahas, Levi."

Levi juga. Levi ingin membahas bagaimana waktu empat bulan mengenal Hanji dulu bisa sedemikian mengubah dirinya. Dia ingin membahas betapa Hanji membantunya merelakan kematian ibunya. Dia ingin berkata bahwa bila tidak ada Hanji, dia tidak mungkin sampai di sini. Dia ingin meyakinkan bahwa empat bulan ke depan, dia ingin Hanji yang pertama dilihatnya sebelum menutup mata di malam hari, dan setelah membuka mata di pagi hari.

Ini adalah saat yang tepat, bukan?

Levi menunggu, mengamati. Rambut Hanji sudah lebih panjang daripada yang dulu. Tidakkah wanita itu kesulitan merawatnya? Apa sekarang dia masih boleh mengikat rambut itu, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu saat Hanji berteduh di rumahnya karena hujan? Karena tanpa Levi sadari, Hanji sudah terlalu masuk ke kehidupannya mulai saat itu.

Dan dia harap Hanji masih cukup gila untuk menerobos dinding itu lagi, kini.

"Aku juga."

Hanji menyunggingkan senyum gugup. "Kalau begitu, kau duluan."

"Kau yang pertama mengajakku bertemu, kacamata bodoh."

Hanji jadi irit bicara. Kenapa Levi baru menyadarinya? Ah, benar juga. Setiap gadis itu menelpon dulu, Levi _selalu_ memotong perkataannya dengan 'Aku punya pekerjaan. Akan kuhubungi nanti'. Setiap Hanji bertamu, Levi terlalu tenggelam dalam rancangannya hingga Hanji pulang. Selalu, setiap hari.

Kenapa semuanya berubah?

"Aku … kurasa aku harus mengembalikan ini."

Hanji menyodorkan kunci apartemen Levi yang didapatnya dulu ke atas meja. Levi bergeming. Tiba-tiba merasa pusing. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau yang meminta." Hanji mencoba menarik cengiran, walau yang terlihat di mata Levi adalah ringisan. "Empat bulan lalu, saat kau wisuda, kau bilang aku harus mengembalikanya padamu."

Oh. Levi baru ingat. Empat bulan lalu, dia mencoba memberitahu Hanji untuk mengembalikan kunci apartemennya— _karena akan ada kunci lain yang Levi berikan_. Kunci rumah Hanji (oh, bolehkah Levi berkata dia berharap itu akan jadi rumahnya juga?) yang baru selesai Levi kerjakan sendiri.

Levi berusaha terlihat normal. Kunci baru itu ada di saku jaketnya yang tergantung di kamar. Dia akan mengambilnya sekarang dan langsung memberikannya pada Hanji lalu memintanya tinggal—

"Aku harus pergi."

Hanji bangkit berdiri. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tali tas sedemikian rupa sehingga Levi bisa melihatnya. Cincin putih yang berkilau redup di bawah lampu.

Kadang, ada saat di mana Levi berharap dia bisa selamanya seperti dulu. Sebelum bertemu Hanji. Sebelum mencicipi bagaimana indahnya harapan, bagaimana terangnya sinar yang tertangkap oleh bola mata Hanji. Tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan geliat kecil di sudut hatinya. Menggedor, menusuk hingga Levi kehabisan napas. Membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia.

Dan semua itu karena Hanji.

Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya bergerak menggapai jemari Hanji. Asing. Kapan terakhir dia menggenggamnya?

"Kau tidak memberitahuku."

Wanita itu terkesiap. Mulutnya membentuk kata, tapi tidak berkorelasi dengan kerja pita suara. Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar.

Levi pernah melihatnya seperti itu, dulu. Di sini. Ketika tugas semester awal membuat Hanji sentimental, dan mendobrak pintu apartemen Levi tengah malam buta:

"Aku mau rumah bertingkat dua!"

Levi terpaksa mendengar ocehannya tanpa jeda. Tapi tak jadi soal. Ini Hanji. Dan jika bukan dengan Hanji, dengan siapa lagi dia bisa mengobrol sebebas ini?

Saat itu Hanji berbaring di sofa, menengadah dan berkata rumahnya harus luas dengan atap berumput dan jendela besar. Rumahnya harus ada di puncak bukit. Harus ada banyak pohon dan ayunan di halaman belakang. Levi diam saja, karena mata merah lelah Hanji sudah kembali bersinar saat membicarakan ornamen apa saja yang harus ada di dapurnya. Dia mendengar, melupakan sekeliling, imajinasinya membentuk bidang yang didiktekan Hanji. Satu demi satu.

"Akan kubuatkan."

Hanji, yang menatapnya di akhir malam itu, tersenyum lebar. Dia ingin bicara, tapi tidak keluar suara.

Tak apa. Bukankah Levi sudah terbiasa menerjemahkan segala yang abstrak? Adalah pekerjaannya menghitung semua kemungkinan dan pilihan, menganalisis segala sesuatu.

Tapi Hanji, yang akhirnya membalas tatapannya kini, seakan ingin menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Kau ... tidak pernah punya kesempatan mendengarnya."

Levi merasa semuanya berputar. Ini mimpi. Mimpi gila yang panjang. Dia yang bertemu Hanji setelah kematian ibunya, Hanji yang memberinya senyum di bawah hujan, kelulusan, Hanji mencuci piring kotor di apartemennya, kembang api, rumah impian, rancangan, desain, tanah kecil di pinggir kota yang berhasil dibeli dengan seluruh gaji paruh waktunya, kayu-kayu yang dia potong sendiri, rumah yang dibangun dengan tangannya sendiri, kunci, cincin Hanji.

Levi ingin bangun sekarang juga.

"Sejak kapan?"

Hanji menatap lantai yang baru disapu Levi. "Sebulan yang lalu."

Sebulan yang lalu. Ketika Levi tidur dengan mimpi melihat Hanji melambai padanya dari lantai dua rumahnya. Sebulan yang lalu. Saat Levi mengecat kamar sambil membayangkan akan jadi apa langit-langit dapur masa depan Hanji. Penuh tepung terigu? Dengan jiplakan telur dadar? Sebulan yang lalu semua mimpi itu terasa nyata.

Sangat _nyata_.

Levi tidak tahu sedang merasakan apa. Marah? Kesal? Kecewa? Otaknya lamban, pikirannya baal. Kaku. Tangan yang masih menggenggam lengan Hanji mulai kesemutan. Ada saat di mana ruang dan waktu terasa palsu, dan Levi hanya salah satu idiot yang terkena sihirnya.

Hanji melepaskan tangan itu perlahan. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku harus pergi."

Ya, harus. Kenapa Levi menahannya? Levi bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sekedar teman lama yang terlalu banyak berharap. Hanya sekedar pemimpi yang terbawa suasana. Hanya sekedar …

Hanji memeluknya.

Levi tidak mengenali Hanji yang wangi seperti ini. Jeruk? Atau bunga yang tidak pernah ingin dia ketahui. Rambut Hanji ternyata lebih halus. Dia tidak pernah mau repot mengeramas diri. Lalu, apakah orang yang memberi cincin itu yang melakukannya? Tidak tahu, Levi tidak tahu. Dia hanya ingin dunia berhenti di saat ini, jadi dirinya dan Hanji akan menjadi fosil untuk tahun-tahun mendatang. Dia tidak pernah mau Hanji pergi.

Dulu, Hanji pernah memeluknya, meski bukan dari depan. Mereka bersepeda seusai kegiatan klub. Malam biasa. Hanji bernyanyi, melempar lelucon dan tertawa sendiri. Ketika pada akhirnya Levi menyadari, Hanji memeluknya dari belakang dengan hati-hati. Levi di saat itu meneriakinya, dan Hanji melepaskan pelukannya semudah mengedipkan mata.

Dan Hanji yang sekarang pun melepaskan pelukannya semudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Mata mereka bertemu untuk sekian ribu kali. Ada kata yang terucap tanpa bentuk. Betapa Levi ingin menatap mata ini bertahun-tahun mendatang; di tengah malam, di pangkal pagi, di ujung sore. Dunia yang memburam, hujan yang bergema. Duduk berbincang tentang proyek terbaru yang Levi garap, atau hasil penelitian Hanji di laboratoriumnya. Mereka dan dua cangkir kopi dalam hingar-bingar kesunyian, merancang sketsa indahnya kaki langit.

"Terima kasih. Selama ini … sangat menyenangkan."

Tidak. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu. Jangan pergi. Levi akan berusaha. Levi akan membangun semuanya lagi. Levi akan mencintai dengan benar. Tunggu, _tunggu_ …

Sosok Hanji menyurut dari pandangan, tertelan derit pintu rumahnya dan debum halus saat pintu itu ditutup. Tidak akan ada lagi Hanji dengan rambut serupa sarang laba-laba masuk dengan tiba-tiba dari sana. Tidak akan ada lagi tawa yang melingkupi setiap inci apartemen ini. Tidak akan ada lagi, tidak ada lagi, tidak lagi. Tidak.

Hanji hanya meninggalkan impian tak tergapai untuknya.

* * *

Dari dulu Levi selalu benci kalimat 'Aku bahagia jika orang yang kucintai bahagia'.

Sebab, ternyata rasanya sesakit ini.

* * *

.


End file.
